Kaigi
by Altource
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is quirkless, but is happy with his life. However, someone will turn his whole world upside down. (Izuku x Toga)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"I'm sorry kid, but you can't become a hero without a quirk."

* * *

Izuku Midoriya sighed, your idol crushing your dreams was not the greatest way to start off a day. The slime monster too, that kind of sucked. However, he somehow got out of it alive. Even if he had a quirk, escaping a villain like that would have been impossible without All Might's help. He took out his notebook and looked at the signature All Might had left, sighing again he started to walk home.

The walk home was pretty far and since he had nothing better to do, he whipped out one of his famous "hero research" notebooks. As he opened the notebook he smiled. Of course, he flipped to Kacchan's page. Katsuki Bakugo, his best friend that he had known since he was born, heck they were basically brothers. Even though Kacchan was a bit of a jerk, well a really, really big jerk to everyone except for Izuku, he was an amazing friend and had defended him if he was ever picked on for being quirkless. For example, this morning, when Izuku was leaving school, he was pushed into a corner and was about to get beat up, but then Kacchan came to the rescue. Izuku was so glad that he was his friend, he had no idea what he would be like now if Kacchan had not been there for him.

After walking for a short while, Izuku started to realize that he was getting closer to his house. "Finally" he exclaimed with a sigh, his body was so tired that he probably would have taken a nap on the floor if he wanted to. Then, an explosion sounded off. Izuku looked around, trying to find the source of the explosion. He saw smoke rising above a building a block in front of him, as well as some heroes like Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods heading towards the scene. "Well, I better check it out, it's on my way home anyway," he thought casually. (However, we all know Izuku just wanted to see some more heroes in action and fanboy over them like always.) Izuku picked up his pace heading towards the source of the explosion. When he got there he had to shove through a crowd just to see what was going on. Once he got to the front he finally got a look at what happened. "The slime monster? How did he get here? Didn't All Might capture him?" A million questions buzzed in the head of Izuku Midoriya, until he realized something. "This is my fault," he muttered to himself. When he grabbed on to All Might the monster must have fallen out of his pocket. "Hey look! The villain has a hostage!" someone shouted from behind Izuku. Izuku analyzed the villain and a look of fear and panic took hold of his face. Kacchan. The hostage was Kacchan. Before he knew it, he was moving towards the villain as if some unknown force had pushed him. After all, Kacchan had done for him, there was no way he would stand there and watch as his best friend was suffocated by this slime villain. All heroes were shouting at him to come back, but he couldn't hear them, he was 100% focused on his best friend struggling for his life. As soon as Kacchan saw him, his eyes lit up with rage. The slime villain had also spotted him. However, before the slime villain could react or say anything Izuku threw his backpack right at the villain's eye, stunning him. With the villain stunned, Izuku was able to get close, ripping at the villain's slimy body trying to free his friend. As soon as Izuku got his mouth free Kacchan started to scream at him. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU DONT EVEN HAVE A QUIRK AND YOU'RE PUTTING YOURSELF IN DANGER! GET OUT OF HERE I HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL YOU LOSER." Kacchan screamed. However, Izuku couldn't hear him, all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears.

get off him

_get off him_

**GET OFF HIM**

Izuku screamed and everything faded to black...


	2. Chapter 2: The Death Of A Hero

Hey everyone, it's your favorite author, Altource here. Thanks for all the support recently! Heres chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

_We are sorry to report that Izuku Midoriya is dead._

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo had never known pain. He was always on top, always able to win. That day, everything changed.

It was a normal day, Bakugo was walking home with his goons after school. However, they decided to walk a different way, near Izukus house.

"Hey, why are we walking this way again?" One of the goons asked.

"I told you extras before, we're going to see if Izuku is home." Bakugo said turning around "why? You extras have a problem with it?" However, the only thing he got as a response was a look of terror on their faces. Confused, he turned around, face to face with a green slime.

"Huh, you look pretty powerful, unlike that other kid. I'll use you as a meat bag to get out of this city." It said, attacking him.

Bakugo didn't even have time to respond before the slime surrounded him, however, he was able to release a few explosions, which to his disappointment, barely did nothing to the villain. After that all hell rained loose, the villain took over his body, using his explosions to propel himself out of the city, however, he was stopped by some heroes a block away from Izukus house. The heroes failed to contain the villain, being there just to stop the villain from escaping until a stronger hero came to the rescue. However, none came. Bakugo could feel himself starting to lose consciousness. "Fuck, how the hell am I going to get out of this." He had no control of his body. As he started to fade into unconsciousness, he started to pray "someone please save me." However, he never expected Izuku to come to the rescue. He looked to his left as someone screamed "Hey look. the villain actually has a hostage!" Then he saw him. That green, broccoli hair. Bakugo was shocked and when Izuku got close he started to scream at him. However, Izuku kept trying to get him out, then, he screamed. It was one of those horror movie screams, one that makes you know that shits about to go down. Bakugo never expected Izukus eyes to roll back into his head and then fall down. He was in shock. Then, everything went to shit. Black exploded from Izuku, covering everything in sight. Bakugo couldn't move and neither could the slime villain and as quickly as the slime villain appeared, he disappeared. Then everything went back to normal, Bakugo was laying on the floor right next to Izuku. "IZUKU!" he screamed, grabbing his best friend. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Izuku felt limp and cold and Bakugo knew something was wrong. Then he passed out.

When Bakugo woke up he was in a hospital bed, surrounded by his parents. He shot up, throwing everything attached to him off of himself, and started to run. He had to find Izuku, he HAD to. He couldn't even hear the screams of his mom and the nurses. He had no idea how he found Izuku but he did. He was in a hospital bed, covered in bandages and surrounded by a few people. He didn't care who they were, he pushed them aside to get close to Izuku. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Inko, Izukus mother.

"He's gonna be okay Katsuki, recovery girl here helped him recover, she even said he might wake up soon! You were asleep for a few days, how are you feeling?" Inko asked him.

Bakugo calmed down, he's gonna be okay, there's no need to worry now. He regretted thinking that. Suddenly started to spasm and his heart rate started to flutter. Recovery girl started to shout and Bakugo was pushed aside by some doctors. Then he flatlined. All Bakugo heard was "Clear!" But he knew, he felt a piece of him disappear, and he knew Izuku was dead. He shot off an explosion, a small one, but still, one that alerted everyone around him. Pushing past the doctors he picked Izuku up and walked out of the hospital with him. He knew what he had to do, something he had promised he would do for Izuku, but then he was grabbed by a strong hand. Putting Izuku down on the side of the street, he turned around and exploded whoever was holding him. However, he never expected All Might to be the one standing there crying. Pulling Bakugo into a hug All Might said: "I'm sorry, this is all my fault young Bakugo." In confusion and sadness, Bakugo started to cry into the arms of All Might and then proceeded to pass out again.

* * *

There's chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what I can do to improve the story. Chapter 3 will be out as soon as possible! Thanks for all the support!


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Call It A Comeback

DO NOT FEAR BECAUSE CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!

Hey guys Altource here. I know I know, how could I kill Izuku? Well, you'll find out in this chapter. Also, you may be wondering why this is an Izuku x Toga fic if Toga hasn't shown up yet? These first few chapters are supposed to be a build-up to their meetup and also to discuss Izukus new backstory. He may or may not inherit one for all but he will definitely get his own quirk soon enough. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF EVERYTHING SO FAR AND ETC! ALSO, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE TO KEEP UP WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

When Izuku woke up he was confused. He was surrounded by darkness, laying on the floor of some sort of room. He couldn't see anything except for himself and the darkness. It was really creepy because his body was sort of glowing, but he could freak out about that later. The major thing he wanted to address was the giant cloaked demon in front of him. Before he could say anything the demon spoke.

"Hello young Midoriya, welcome to hell!" The demon said with a smile on its face.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Screamed Midoriya.

A: "Just Kidding kid, this is just my own personal realm and I really wanted to talk to you. My name is Agrith-Naar, nice to finally meet you!

M: "Agrith-Naar? I feel like I've heard that name before?"

A: "Yes you probably know me from the era of the demon hero, looks like you have done your research kid. He took my name by the way"

M: "So I assume he was in the same position as me?"

A: "Yes. Bringing someone into my realm is very rare. However, you are here for 1 reason. To stop the end of the world!"

M: "WHAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

A: "Jeez kid, learn to take a joke. The world is not going to end, however, some bad things are already being set in motion. You delayed them due to defeating the slime villain."

M: "I defeated him? I passed out and woke up here."

A: "Yes, you defeated him using the quirk I gave you last second. Due to your bravery, as well as my prediction that you were going to die, I granted you my powers."

M: "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! I HAVE A QUIRK NOW! WHAT CAN IT DO, HOW DO I USE IT..."

A: "SILENCE! You will have to figure that out on your own, our time here is coming to an end. It was really nice to meet you Izuku Midoriya"

The demon smiled as Izukus world faded to black yet again.

* * *

Today was the day. Izukus Funeral. Bakugo hasn't remembered a time where he had cried so much. Everyone was there, Inko, All Might and, Bakugos parents. It didn't seem like a lot but this was his family. After the ceremony, Bakugo went over to Inko and hugged her tightly. He then walked up to the casket and said his last goodbye.

"I'm so sorry Izuku. I wasn't strong enough to protect myself, or you. You damn quirkless idiot I'm going to miss you so much. It should've been me. Im so worthless..."

By this time Bakugos vision was so blurry with tears that he didn't notice Izukus hand reach up and grab his face. He did realize however when Izuku slapped him and he was sent flying into the wall of the funeral home. Stunned, Bakugo looked around and saw Izuku rise out of his casket and walk over to him. No one was moving due to the shock that a dead man came back to life.

"Kacchan you're not weak or worthless. It was my decision to save you. You're my brother and I would do it again." Izuku said hugging him.

Then everyone went crazy running over to the two of them. Bakugo didn't notice them, he was too busy hugging his brother, crying into his shoulder.

* * *

WooHoo! Izukus back baby! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know its a bit short but I really want to get to the main arc as quickly as possible. The next chapter will take place 10 months before the entrance exam and will feature All Might. Toga might also make an appearance. See you guys soon ;)


End file.
